User talk:Zergrinch
Welcome No words can describe how happy I am to have such clear, perfect screenshots of the Plants vs Zombies Adventures Plants. Maybe you can also upload some screenshots of the Zombies too. Nonetheless, I commend you for being a pioneer on this new game of ours. Providing the first information on these strange new Plants, along with their screenshots, so up close and detailed. --KernelFodder : Thank you. However, I have just learned that whatever I do in the beta will be reset once the game comes out this summer. I have to say, this has greatly deflated the enthusiasm for me to progress. There is a new type of zombie I have yet to unlock, so I don't know what it does, or what its official name is: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Hippie-Zombie.png http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Hippie-Zombie-2.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 04:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello! Impressive work on the wiki. Is there somewhere I can contact you for private communication? I work for PopCap and I need to chat with you and the other contributors :) PopCapDemian (talk) 19:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC)PopCapDemian Blocked You were warned on this thread but you ignored it! For this, you have been blocked for 3 months --Jackninja5 : Er, the information is PUBLICLY released on their Facebook page. https://www.facebook.com/pvzadventures 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Good enough. You're unblocked. --KernelFodder 00:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Am I, really? Still says "Eaten by the Zombies." 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 01:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Doesn't now. --KernelFodder 01:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. It looks like the autoblock got me though. It's blocking based on IP address now. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 05:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Rollback You have done really good edits! When you get the 100 mainspace edit badge, would you like to be a rollback? --Jackninja5 : I don't think I'm active enough for the honor, but of course more power won't hurt :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 08:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Some Questions Hey, do u know the Bamboom's VIP version's name? --User:Hoanganhminh talk 01:49, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, but you can ask the people at the Forums. There are some who are ahead of me. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 02:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Dude do you have a HQ Weighlifter Zombie and HQ Gas Can Zombie? Plz upload if yes! --User:Hoanganhminh [talk 01:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) GIF pics Where did you get those GIF pics? : Camstudio. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 12:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? --User:Hoanganhminh talk 03:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) FB Can I add u on Facebook? Sorry! It's a normal Plant! Get it after reclaiming the Sunny Lot! --User:Hoanganhminh talk 01:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) HQ Zombies Can you add HQ zombie images of the Conga Dancer and the Imp? It would make creating zombie profiles for them a lot easier! --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 14:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Love to, but can't find any good ones in the game. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Hmm... what was the football zombie from, then? The profile? If so, the whole dilemma is a loop! --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 01:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: From the Zombie profile pic! :P User:Hoanganhminh talk 01:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: From the Popcap Facebook page. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 08:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: Let's hope they post one for Cong Dancer then! --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 15:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) hey my friend got those animated pics can you help me upload them to the wiki?Bam-Boom495 (talk) 07:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : You don't need me to upload it. If you have the GIFS, go ahead and upload away. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thumbnails Hi Zegrinch, might you possibly know a way to prevent gifs from acting like thumbnails in galleries? Help would be appreciated. 00:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) : You can't. The only solution is to recreate the gallery manually, with tables. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 11:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC)